Burdens
by Dewy - 2 JBFA WINS
Summary: Jack, I knocked up a whore. Rated for future language and theme. HIATUS
1. One

**Burdens**

_Jack, I knocked up a whore._

(Author's Note: A stupid idea turns into a hopefully great story. I've thought long and hard about the characters, plot, and sequencing of this story and I hope it shows. The main character (who's POV I'm using) took a really long time to develop and I hope you appreciate my hard work in not making her a Mary Sue. I'm sorry if this is a little confusing...but I didn't want to give it away so I had to be conservative in what I said and what I didn't. But hopefully by the end you get the jist. Many thanks to Swindler as always for encouragement.)

(Legal: I do not own Newsies. I (Dewy) take credit for Luelle and other characters not in the movie Newsies. I am not really Luelle Jones. Hopefully you knew that though.)

* * *

I've been out of a job a total of six months…six very long months. I had a good job, a well paying job, but I feared I might hurt myself. So, I became a newsie. A newsie's life sucks; I found that out my first day. But I had to, to survive. A girl's gotta get money somehow. I wasn't horrible at selling papers, but I wasn't a Jack Kelly either. I don't even know who Jack Kelly is, but I've heard that he's a great newsie. But he lives really far away, further than I've wandered for many years. I don't think I could make it there walking anyway. 

Over these six months, nothing eventful has happened except for…_it_. But I had this one nice little fling with a boy named Noose…heck of a nice guy. But after two weeks we had to cut it off because of different states of mind. He wanted something I would not – and could not – give. And he had a strict _one tract mind_. That part of the mind, however, was the _last _part I wanted to be thinking about, considering.

I've concealed myself with a baggy dress that I had kept under my bed while I worked; never thinking I'd wear it again. But the tie in the back makes it easy to adjust without making the change too noticeable. I've gotten bigger now. But I am due to grow a little now…I'm five foot two. I wish I was taller, but I'm not. Thank God for this baggy dress, or I'd look like a lopsided idiot.

I haven't told anyone. No one, because I was hoping it was a false alarm. But it isn't, and it won't ever be. I only wish it was. This is not how I wanted my life to end. Well, my life's not officially ending, as in death. My life such as going out with friends, getting a boyfriend, getting a good job, whatever…that's over. Forever it will be.

I wouldn't say that it's my fault, but you could argue that it is, I guess. But you should just shut up because you aren't the one in my situation. If you were, I'm sure you wouldn't be talking. Your life isn't over. Your life isn't finished. You're not out on a job. You're not…you're not…I don't know.

Whoever did it…I will get them. Because it's their fault…their fault! Whoever did this should watch their back, for I _will _get them. Somehow. I don't know how yet but I _will _think of something eventually. I will.

* * *

One night, late, I knew it was my time. It had been plenty time, enough.

Hatred flooded my head for my bad judgment and for the idiot who did this.

I don't even know who the idiot is. Crap.

Well, maybe I'll get a sign. God, wanna send one?

Well, back to that late night. I was fuming, cursing, and angry. I hurt all over, for what seemed like hours. All I could think of was that stupid boy…whatever boy he was.

But once it was all over…

I knew.

I knew who had done this to me.

I knew who had ruined my life.

I knew who had cursed me.

Because the child in front of me had _those eyes_.

I _knew _those eyes. Eyes _no one else _had in the world.

The eyes staring back at me were none other than Spot Conlon's.

* * *

I knew where he lived.

Spot Conlon lived in that big-shot room on the second floor of the lodging house up the street, because he was too important to sleep in the same room as the other newsies. He was just w_ay too awesome t_o be associated with paupers like them. Well I'll tell ya one thing…he's not _awesome_ in my book. You'd find him under _awful_, _stupid_, _idiot_, _jerk_, and _egotistical_.

So I walked. It wasn't much of walk, but then again, I've never tried it with a sleeping infant over my shoulder before.

I'd fashioned pants out of one of my old dresses from work for him, but it wasn't much. I'd have to save up for a real outfit.

I walked straight up to the door and barged in. An old man turned his head to me with an odd expression and asked me, "Young miss, what doings do you have at the Brooklyn Lodging House?"

I narrowed my eyes and answered, "I'm looking forSpot Conlon."

The old man rolled his eyes, "You're not the first, miss."

"May I see him?" I asked again, annoyed at this old man.

"The name's Pickens," he introduced (Why thank you. I have _so _much use in knowing that, old man,) "And you would be?"

"Luelle Jones. May I see him now?"

"I'll go get him, miss," Pickens answered, slowly getting up from his seat on a stool behind the counter. He started his way up the stairs. I don't think he could even get any slower.

And I waited. An _eternity_. I guess Spot thinks he can take all the time he wants.

I saw him saunter down the steps and walk up to me. Casually, with a smirk, he starts, "Hello, dame. How may I be of service?"

"_You've already done enough_," I muttered.

He ran a hand through his dirty-blonde hair, "Hmm?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Go 'head. Tawk. I'm waitin', ya know."

"_Alone_."

"Oh, catty, are ya? Alright," he agreed, and led me up the stairs to his big-shot room.

He leaned again the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. "So?"

"So?!" I shouted, "Do you not remember?"

"Remember…what?"

"Me. You."

"I don't remember having a fling with you…"

"You didn't," I said softly (remembering the baby) but in a harsh tone, "I used to work at _Nessa's_ in town."

His face showed little emotion. "Yeah?" (I had been hoping that Nessa's would ring a bell…but I guess he's just not that decisive. Figures.)

"Do you not see this child?"

"I see it fine."

"This child," I paused for emphasis, "is _yours_!"

He nearly fell over. "_What_ are you talking about?"

"This is your son," I whispered.

"No. It could be anyone's," Spot reasoned, gaping at the baby.

"One look in his eyes and you will see," I replied, "that he can only be yours."

"Can't…can't," Spot closed his eyes and turned away from me.

Tears filled my eyes. "What do you want me to do now?"

He turned to me, his tone soft, "_What do you expect me to do_?"

* * *

(Thank you so much for reading! I live off of reviews so I'd love comments and any constructive criticism you have to offer. Ideas are welcome too! Hopefully there won't be any flames…if you don't like it, don't read it. There. But as I was saying, thank you so much. I'd love if you could review! They keep me going! Oh, yeah. The little baby boy still needs a name, so if you've got ideas let me know. If you want more…review. It's that simple, people. Thanks again! --Dewy) 


	2. Two

**Burdens**

_Jack, I knocked up a whore._

(Author's Note: Wow, this took a while. I waited this chapter out until I got a few reviews on the first one. I really like this chapter and the way Spot and Jack stay in character the whole time (hopefully, let's see what you think!). We don't usually see this side of Spot, and I'm really proud about how I did it. Please please please review. Swindler is amazing, worship her.)

(Legal: I do not own Newsies. I am not really Luelle. You get it. Let's get on with the story.)

- - - - -

"Where are you going?" I screamed as he walked away stiffly, "Deserting me?"

Awkwardly, Noose approached me. "Spot's just goin' for a little walk, dame. He'll be back tomorrow. He's prob'ly off ta see Jack Kelly."

My head shot up. "Spot is friends with Jack Kelly? _The _Jack Kelly from the legends?"

"Dat's the bloke."

"Well, he can run off to whatever Jack Kelly he wants, but he's gonna be sorry he left me when he gets back," I sneered.

- - - - -

Spot marched all the way to Manhattan.

"Hey Spot!" Blink called as Spot passed his corner. Spot glared at the direction of the boarding house and continued on. Blink ran off ahead of him with a look of concern on his face.

"Spot's mad at Jack," Blink said in the lodging house, alarmed.

"What's he got with me? I haven't done nothin'," Jack answered.

"I don't know, but he won't even talk to me," Blink replied.

"This can't be good," Jack finished as Spot appeared at the top of the steps.

"Jacky-boy," Spot said in a mere whisper, "I gotta tawk to you."

Jack eyed the other boys and they all casually decided to go outside for a bit.

"Oh, God, Jack," Spot started, sitting down on a bed, "Oh, God."

Jack waited as Spot weaved a hand through his hair.

"I need some advice, Jacky-boy."

Jack laughed. "You want advice from _me_? Wait til the others hear of this!"

The death glare that Spot sent Jack quieted him.

"I've got a very big problem on my hands, and it ain't even my fault, Jack. It ain't even my fault and she feels like she has the right to come runnin' back to me."

"Who's this 'she'?"

Spot sighed. "Jack, I knocked up a whore."

"_Shit_," Jack replied quietly.

Spot lay down on the bed and stared at the wood of the bunk above him. "I don't know what to do, Jack," Spot whispered.

"Well, I dunno--"

"I'm only sixteen, what the hell am I supposed to know about bein' a father?" Spot exploded.

Jack took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Start from the beginning."

"Well…you know how it started," Spot began, "It was at Nessa's place, about a year ago. Just like that joint 'Medda's' you've got in town."

"Yeah."

"An' this morning she comes around with this...I mean…_my child_."

"How do you know it's yours?" Jack asked.

"Take a long look in these eyes, Jacky-boy," Spot said, looking over at Jack, "That baby's got 'em, all right."

"So she found you?"

"Yeah, said right out that it was…mine."

"Aw, kid…"

"I ain't a kid, Jack, at least not anymore," Spot answered in a softer tone than Jack expected, "Now I'se gotta be a _father_. What am I gonna do, Jack?"

"You'se gotta take care of her, and the kid," Jack replied, fiddling his thumbs.

"How am I gonna take care of them, Jack?" Spot's eye's pleaded with his friend, "How am I gonna do all that? I barely make enough for myself!"

Jack sat down on a bed beside where Spot was laying. "I don't know, Spot."

Spot took his head in his hands, "I don't know what to do."

"Start by namin' the kid."

Spot almost smiled. "That's real helpful, Jacky-boy."

"Jus' trying to raise the mood, a little," Jack apologized.

"Jack," Spot started again, serious, "Do ya think Dave would let me stay in a little? See what it's like to have a family?"

"I'm sure he would."

Spot sat up and let his feet dangle from the bed. "That'd be great, but I'm not too sure the dame would let me. She was so distressed when I left for here."

"It's cuz she's scared, Spot," Jack replied quietly, "She's scared that you'll leave her and she'll be on her own. It's lonely, Spot, to be deserted. It's awful lonely. Plus wit a little kid…"

"What am I gonna do wit a little kid, Jack?" Spot asked, louder.

"I don't know! You can't expect me ta know all this, Spot! _I_ ain't never had a kid!"

Jack's response hit Spot like a slap in the face. He closed his eyes and breathed slowly to calm himself and to hold back a response.

"Jack," Spot said, eyes still closed, "Do you think I'll be a good father?"

"Damn right you will," Jack replied.

"Am I gonna have ta leave the Newsies, Jack?" Spot questioned, pain lingering in his voice. He opened his eyes to catch Jack's expression.

"Maybe. Maybe not. I don't know!" Jack responded.

"Am I gonna have to move inta some scummy apartment and get some stupid job, Jack? Is that what's gonna happen to me? People look up ta me, Jack. I'm their _leader_, Jack! I can't just go walkin' out to take care of some dame and her kid!"

"It's your kid, Spot," Jack reminded.

"God help me," Spot whispered.

"Your gonna need all the help you can get, my friend," Jack answered.

"Where am I gonna live?"

"Slow down, kid," Jack interrupted, "You can prob'ly stay bein' a Newsie. D'ya think you can make enough to support her and the kid?"

"I don't know! You know about how much I make," Spot answered.

"Well, if you give her and the kid your room at the lodgin' house…"

"_My _room? She ain't takin' _my _room," Spot spat.

"Well, whaddaya want to do, stick her with the boys?" Jack laughed, "I don't even have my own room!"

"Guess yer right," Spot gave in, "And I'll hafta pay her rent, too."

"Prob'ly," Jack said, "Until the kid's old enough ta be a Newsie too, she can't work. She'll have to take care of it."

"How long will that be?"

"Couple years. Four? Five?"

"That's a long time of my life wasted," Spot muttered, "So, I'm supposed to be a newsie til I'm twenty. Now what?"

"Well, by then you can get yerself some good job," Jack added.

"Yeah, and the kid can be a newsie. There's money from the both of us right there. The girl can work too, right? What does Sarah do?"

"Doilies."

"Yeah, make some of those. Think that's enough to make a living? Rent, food?"

"Plenty, I'm sure."

"And I still know nothin' bout being a father." Reality struck Spot.

"Hey, now," Jack started, reaching over to pat Spot on the back, "Don't you go worryin'. Everybody's here ta help ya through this, ya hear? And you'se got plenty good boys over near you to help out. And prob'ly, the kid'll attract some dames to help, that'll put your boys in good spirits…"

"Yeah. Yeah, I see," Spot said.

"See, kid, you'll be fine. Now go back home and be prepared for a beating from your dame. What's her name?"

Spot was dumbstruck. "I don't know."

"Well, that's your first question. You better be ready for a pretty long talk wit her, Spot."

"I'm ready."

Jack smiled and led Spot to the door. "Oh, Jack?" Spot added, "Don't tell nobody, yet."

"I won't tell nobody," Jack promised. He watched his friend walk away and Blink came up to him.

"Jack, what was that all about, Jack?"

"Nothin'."

"Spot havin' trouble with a fling?"

Jack looked over at Blink and just nodded.

- - - - -

(Please review if you liked it! I still need ideas for the baby's name (it's a boy by the way). I need his true name and his newsie name as well. I'd love ideas for where the story will go eventually…and any constructive crits you have. Compliments are of course welcome as always!!! Thanks so much! --Dewy)


End file.
